out of proportion
by jaebumrage
Summary: Bonnie is not herself, Stefan is himself, but just the bloodier version, and Tyler wouldn't know if he was himself or not since Klaus never said. Ripper!Stefan Dark!Bonnie and Tyler is sired to Klaus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this because I want a badass Bonnie with Tyler. And then I wanted a polyamorous relationship. Then I figured writing ripper!Stefan could be fun. This is pretty much AU because well, some of these things are canon, but the time frame and pairings aren't. This first chapter is pretty short, but I needed a good place to end it. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. Please review and leave feedback so I can better my story

Thoughts are in Italics

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with TVD.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett oozed substantial power. It clung to her tightly and released euphoria in her wake. Tyler remembers feeling it caress and appeal to his werewolf side easily. It made him feel like he was alive. He also felt the danger and darkness that came with the magic Bonnie was wielding. It crashed cautiously against his psych that often left him unbalanced and uncertain with what to do about it.

He remembers how it felt to be a werewolf that always felt Bonnie's magic. It was always there in a comforting matter, attached to a pretty girl with a pretty smile and big heart. Now that Tyler is also a vampire, the feeling has somewhat left him, yet its intensified. He's not sure if its because he's an Alpha now, or if its because he find some kind of stability in caving into his werewolf side. Either way, he still can feel Bonnie's magic and all of its glory, but it feels different. He can fill the dips and caresses of it. He can feel its danger lurking over his shoulder. He can feel every bit of magic that Bonnie is releasing and its scary, because he knows she's not doing it on purpose, she's just doing it because she has so much power at the tips of her fingers.

Her magic isn't as comforting as it once was though. Tyler wants to believe that its because of his newly developed abilities.

He doesn't know much about expression or why its so important that Bonnie uses it. He never bothered to ask questions when Jeremy was letting him know how Bonnie was doing. He did not feel the need to. He figured he doesn't know about expression and all that it does for a reason. He doesn't know much about magic at all really, but he knows something isn't right about what Bonnie is doing. And Tyler, like any good hybrid stuck in a problematic sire bond, went right to Klaus to look for answers.

"So," he started, "do you know a lot about magic?" Tyler tried to go for a nonchalance approach, but the sly smirk that broke out on the Originals face told him he failed.

"Hm. I know quite a bit about magic. Why do you ask?" Suspicion glinted in Klaus' eyes and he watched Tyler closely looking for any signs of deceit.

Tyler resisted the urge to fidget under his close scrutiny. He knew that the action made him look guilty and the last thing he wanted to do was be compelled into being honest.

"I was just wondering if vampires react negatively to magic. Like, if magic makes them uncomfortable or something," Tyler responded cooly.

Klaus turned away from Tyler and went back to staring at his glass of scotch, just how Tyler found him. Silence stretched as he swirled the ice in his cup around repeatedly before finally taking a sip of his drink. Then he looked back up at Tyler and says, "The magic can be threatening if the witch or warlock is strong enough, which can cause some vampire to be frightened. But if said vampire is smart, he would be attracted to that smell of power and decide to accompany it someway. That is what I have always done, and I have had more than a pocketful of witches to prove that."

Tyler did not respond. He just thought things that barely connected back to the big picture; something was up with Bonnie's magic and it was setting of all the wrong reactions.

Low chuckling broke off his bad thought process. The blonde hybrid stared at Tyler like he knew just why he was asking about this. Tyler hoped he did not.

"Why Tyler, do these questions have anything to do with a 5'2 Bennett witch using expression?"

Tyler almost growled in frustration. Jeremy swore that he didn't tell anyone else because he didn't trust them to not blab about it to someone who wasn't supposed to know. Tyler didn't get why Jeremy would tell him seeing as he can be compelled, but he guesses it comes with best friend territory. Still, Tyler didn't tell, Jeremy couldn't tell, and Bonnie wouldn't tell, so that must mean that expression is bit easier to spot than Bonnie and Jeremy predicted and Tyler wishes he would have googled his questions instead.

Tyler looked away from Klaus' imploring stare and debated on whether or not to tell the truth. In the end, the results will be the same no matter what; Klaus will know the truth. So Tyler decided he mind as well cut to the chase to prevent compelling.

He nodded his head, still looking away. How mad will Jeremy be when he finds out Tyler told Bonnie's business willingly? Probably mad enough to tell Bonnie and try to kick his ass. Tyler might just let him.

Klaus clucked his tongue and said, "There's nothing we can really do about that Tyler, is there?" Before Tyler could question the "we" and ask why the hell can't they do anything, Klaus finishes, "Besides help her take pride in her new found darkness. Maybe she could get those imbecile friends of her's from leeching on her and blocking her light. I have always wanted to have an alliance with a Bennett witch. She emits an abundance of power and inncocence that can most definetly be to anyone's advantage. Hopefully just mine," Klaus rambled.

With all of the problematic things Klaus just sprouted about how he can take advantage of Bonnie, Tyler could only focus on one part.

" _Maybe she could get those imbecile friends of her's from leeching on her and blocking her light."_

Is that what this was? Was Bonnie teetering on the figurative ledge to help her friends? Caroline? Elena? Jeremy? Matt? Stefan? _Me?_

He thought back to all the times when she's helped him without hesitation. From very late science projects to putting spells on his chains so he didn't break them during his transition, she was always there and barely accepting his thank you's because _that's what friends are for._

Yet, Tyler couldn't even come up with a time he has helped Bonnie like she has helped him. Because, no, picking up her pencil when it rolls close to him does not count at all. A stranger would do that.

If his memory is serving him correctly, he might have lacked a very special thank you from when Bonnie saved his life. If it wasn't for her, he would be dead yet, his mind could not conjure up the image of him thanking her for that. He thanked Caroline for being there with him. He thanked Klaus for preventing another painful transition because of the full moon. Hell, he even thanked Elena for her blood, and he can't even tolerate her on most occasions. But none of that would have mattered if he died. And he didn't even thank her.

His revelation hit him quickly and in full force. _Bonnie is unappreciated and has the weight of the world on her shoulders. Of course she'll go to drastic measures to help her friends._

" _Maybe she could get those imbecile friends of her's from leeching on her and blocking her light."_

 _And maybe Klaus should have called them ungrateful too._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy! Unbetaed btw so please excuse my mistakes**

* * *

Tyler was bored out of his mind.

The clock in his first period class showed that it was precisely 8:18, yet it felt like 18 years had gone by. His teacher, Ms. Choi, was at the front of the class explaining some of the thoughts that the students apparently had came up with yesterday on an Edgar Allen Poe story.

Tyler hadn't exactly read the story or copied any notes from the pass two lessons. His mind was elsewhere. More specifically it was on the empty chair at the front of the room that had not been occupied since the week started.

Being the resident witch means that Bonnie understandably misses at least a few days of school, but Tyler would know if Bonnie wasn't coming to school because of witchy business. Jeremy and Caroline would have at least mentioned it. But then again, neither of them brought up any concern about her well being to him either.

It was weird how Tyler was more anxious about the Bennett witch's impending turn to the dark side than the two people closest to her. He and Bonnie never had a close friendship. Even growing up when they practically saw each other everyday, they would keep interactions to a minimum.

Most of that was because even at a young age, the hybrid always found the resident witch intimidating. Not in the scary and honest way Caroline was intimidating or in the charming and perfect way Elena was intimidating. No, with Bonnie it was worse, because she was the kind of girl who just seemed above it all.

She was by no means stuck up, but she always seemed to know better. Like how she would know exactly when to make a dive into the playground set to avoid being "it" when they would play tag. Or how she knew when to pack an extra lunch for Caroline because her parents were too busy to remember. And to make it worse, even with her almost psychic abilities, she'd still do the stupidest acts that anyone would dare upon her. In the end, after she has puked her brains out from eating a gross milkshake with old milk, hot sauce, pickle juice, and strawberry sauce, or after she would come back from the hospital with a cast on her arm, she would have this small little smirk on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes like it was worth it.

That would kill Tyler, because she was brave and knowing and he was neither of those. So they just hung out in the same area, with the same people, but could never really strike up a conversation that was just meant for them and them only.

So maybe Tyler really _didn't_ know about anything Bonnie was going through. Maybe he couldn't understand why her friends would let her dabble in black magic, because he just _did not know her._ He was in no place to worry about her when they didn't know each other.

He should just mind his business and stay out of anything that has to do with Bonnie Bennett. She had been doing just fine without his constant worrying and obsessing over her. She had been taking care of herself just fine too. No one ever had to fret over her well being. Bonnie did not need him in any way so therefore, he did not need to care.

Then, someone knocked on the door and pushed it open with so much force, it was surprise it didn't fly off the hinges.

Papers flew everywhere because of the doors force and Tyler's "notes" got caught up in the paper storm. He was mildly worried that his teacher would reach for his sheet and see it bare of any notes.

Instead, no one moved. Everyone waited on bated breath for the intruder to show their face and get scolded.

As if a switched had been turned on, Ms. Choi opened her mouth to squawk in protest and stood abruptly while everyone else watched in alarm. Whoever almost broke the door was nowhere to be found, until the clicking of heels could be heard over the whispers of Tyler's classmates.

And then the mystery person appeared at the door.

It was getting more noticeable with Bonnie how quickly she was going rogue.

She strolled leisurely into Ms. Choi's creative writing class 20 minutes late and no pass to explain her tardiness. Usually, Choi would cut into anyone for entering her class even a minute late, but it seemed as if she was at a lost for words. Everyone in the class probably was. Bonnie looked...different.

Bonnie wore a tight black spaghetti strapped dress with a small triangle cut out into the front to show her newly pierced belly button. The small slither of skin shown at her stomach and her honey legs seemingly sparkled in the dimly lit room. Her black booties made her legs appear longer and the black leather jacket she wore made her look edgy. Her face was decorated with smokey eye makeup and dark red lipstick, which was the only thing that wasn't black on her. Her hair was curled to perfection and her green eyes shined brightly with what seemed to be amusement. Like she was expecting this reaction from her peers.

But her new appearance wasn't the highlight of her entrance. No, the highlight was the pinky that was wrapped tightly around her own that led to no other than Stefan Salvatore.

Now, concern for Stefan's behavior was all the talk nowadays.

Everyone was perturbed for him and his restraint. Elena said she caught him sucking someone dry and not even her presence was enough to make him stop. He killed the person before Elena could intervene and left before she could question him. Caroline says that Stefan hasn't been coming home or answering anyone's phone calls for a few weeks now.

Everyone (minus Tyler, Matt, and maybe even Jeremy) had worries. They felt as if Stefan was one drop of human blood away from sinking to a dark place and make the critically acclaimed Ripper appear once again.

And yet here he was, showing up to school with Bonnie Bennett after not coming in for months, holding pinkies as if he wasn't a threat to everyone in the room with human blood.

The sight was enough to make Tyler scoff and catch the attention of the only other supernatural beings in the room. They both stared at him blankly until Bonnie broke into a small grin. The look was so _Bonnie,_ Tyler momentarily forgot he was judging her and gave her a grin right back. Then Stefan pulled Bonnie by her pinky towards the teachers desk.

Stefan spoke in hushed whispers with Ms. Choi while Bonnie inspected her nails closely, looking bored of the conversation being held. Tyler forgot to listen to what was being said, too busy listening to Bonnie's heartbeat and smelling her scent and coming to the conclusion that it was different. Not necessarily a bad difference, just a worrying one. Her heart was pumping faster than usual as if it was working double time to get blood through her body and her blood, for lack of better words, smelled spicy. It was alarming and alluring at the same time.

Tyler's thoughts were cut short by movement from the pair of _best buddies._ They were moving away from the teacher's desk after what was assumed to be compulsion had taken place. Bonnie was moving towards her desk in the front and Stefan was moving towards an empty seat at the back. But before they split paths, Stefan wrapped his arm around Bonnie's shoulders and whispered something quickly in her ear.

 _What, did they bond over leather and skipping school?_ Tyler rolled his eyes at how ridiculous everything was. He slumped over his desk, exasperated by how hard caring was, and contemplated taking a much needed nap. Once again he forgot to listen in on their conversation, too overcome with exhaustion to even care.

When Bonnie's bag hit the ground and her seat scrapped lightly against the floor as she sat in it, Tyler took a peek at her and silently thanked the heavens that tight dresses haven't gone out of style. From the back Tyler could see the curve of her ass and _wow_. It was an amazing sight that Tyler would put into his 'Hot Bonnie' collection. His favorite pieces were 'Bonnie in her small tight cheer shorts' and 'Bonnie in black leather shorts'. There was a trend in which Tyler would excuse by saying that he is indeed a _leg_ man.

Too bad she's only dressing like this because she's indulging in twisted magic that's making her behave out of the ordinary. Normal Bonnie would never wear a dress so tight, so _sinful,_ without coaxing from Caroline, tights, and a long sweater to cover herself up. Not that that would stop anyone from staring and appreciating. Bonnie had a body that just wouldn't quit no matter how many layers she was wearing and whichever best friend she was standing next to.

It wasn't right for him to be having these thoughts though. He and Caroline might not have been official yet, but they have been fooling around and she is one of his best friends. Those are the perfect grounds for Tyler and Caroline to become _TylerandCaroline_ but there were things that stopped him from giving in and going there.

For one, he is pretty sure he would be breaking some sort of guy code. Matt may have been the one to initiate his and Caroline's breakup, but it was obvious he still had feelings for her.

Two, being with Caroline meant somehow being with Elena, which he could not do _at all._ Being caught up in Elena drama while being sired to Klaus would be the _**worst.**_ It'd be like he was a double agent of some sort, and he probably wouldn't even feel bad because he could never really stomach Elena in the first place.

And third, he didn't really have the time. Between school, staying somewhat in the loop of Mystic Falls drama, and being an errand boy to an Original, Tyler barely had time to speak to his mother. If he couldn't make time for the woman who spent 9 hours in labor with him, how could he find time to spend with his girlfriend? Casual, once in a blue moon sex was fine, he could make time for that, but going on dates and actually having to listen to Caroline rant about her trip to the mall that was void of anything that had to do with supernaturals? Not even a hybrid could manage that in their day.

So yeah, he had three solid reasons why Forwood (as Adrian, one of Klaus' other hybrids, like to call them) should not happen: bro code, Elena, and his busy schedule. And with those three things keeping him from being in a relationship with Caroline, he technically had nothing to keep his eyes from looking appreciatively at Bonnie's body.

But then he remembered that Jeremy still had feelings for his ex and refused to let them go because "we're getting close again, so we'll be together before you know it. I can feel it." Although it wasn't like staring was such a crime. Everyone has eyes and it would be a shame to not use them.

And then there was Stefan who was holding pinkies with Bonnie like 7 year old best friends. It made Tyler feel uneasy and weary about things. A ripper becoming close to a witch high on black magic spelled trouble and was definitely something that should be reported back to the Scooby gang if they don't already know.

Tyler pulled out his phone and sent a group message to Caroline, Matt, and Jeremy.

 _ **not sure if u guys knw this buuuuut bonnie n stefan jus wlkd into clss lte n holdn hans**_

Of course Caroline replied back first.

 **Caro(** **ﾉ･ｪ･** **)** **ﾉ** **: gosh your grammar is terrible**

 **Gilbert¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯: pls tell me u mean hans solo they have to be holding hans olo**

 **Matty(;¬_¬): Ty tells us that Bonnie is being weird with Stefan and the only thing you care about is his grammar. Amazing Caroline**

 _ **Y would I mean hans olo? Tht dsn't evn make sense**_

 _ **nd was tht better 4 u Caro? I tried my bessttttt :) I usd quston mrks nd a hi coma**_

 **Caro(** **ﾉ･ｪ･** **)** **ﾉ** **: hm no not really!**

 **Gilbert¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯: why the hell is bonnie holding hands w him**

 **Matty(;¬_¬): "Hi coma"...and yeah why is Stefan even in school? I thought he decided to be a full-time nuisance. No offense Care**

 _ **who uss big wrds win typng? U upst me matty**_

 **Caro(** **ﾉ･ｪ･** **)** **ﾉ** **: Stefan is not a nuisance you jerk. He's just going through things right now, he can't help it!**

 **Matty(;¬_¬): How the hell did you make it to the 12th grade thinking "nuisance" is a big word Tyler?**

 **Gilbert¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯: probs by being a lockwood tbh**

 **Matty(;¬_¬): And I said no offense for a reason. Let's not get into this**

 _ **does no 1 car tht im in clss wth a ripper who is now frnds wth bon? She evn cam in lte..ths is nt noraml**_

 **Matty(;¬_¬): *normal. Geez Ty all the letters are their so how? Your grammar is terrible Care was right**

 **Caro(** **ﾉ･ｪ･** **)** **ﾉ** **: *there lol but anyways...what's the big deal? I'm sure Bonnie is looking out for him**

 **Matty(;¬_¬): Did...did you just turn against me? After I just took your annoying side? I don't know a Caroline anymore**

 **Gilbert¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯: I asked her about it and all she said was "why does it matter? I'm in class so shhh :)" Idek how to respond. what does the smiley face even mean? why is she dodging my question? do you guys think theyre dating or smthn?**

Someone cleared their throat right in front of him. Tyler raised his head slowly expecting to see Ms. Choi looking down at him and her hand extended waiting for his phone. Instead he saw Bonnie standing above him with her eyebrows raised.

Tyler looked around the room to see his classmates all shifting around to go to different seats. He awkwardly coughed and said "I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening."

Bonnie laughed. "Oh I can tell. You seem very interested in your phone." She walked to the empty chair next to him and sat in it. "And please tell Jeremy to hop off my dick 'cause I know you're speaking to him."

Tyler almost choked on air. He looked back down at his phone, sent to the group chat _**Gilbert-Bonnie says to hop off her dick lol**_ and then locked his phone so nothing could distract him

"Did you really tell him that? Now he's gonna blow my phone up and attack me after the bell rings. Thanks Tyler," she said sarcastically.

"Didn't want to upset you by not doing it."

"Oh yes of course. Thank you for being so kind." Her response held sarcasm again, but the tilt to her lips made it seem like she found it funny, so Tyler was okay.

Then there was an awkward air of silence as Bonnie got her supplies out and wrote quickly in her book. Tyler probably should have said something, but the things he wanted to say like "why are you using Expression" and "are you with Stefan" felt like the wrong questions.

"So," Tyler drawled. "What are we supposed to be doing again?"

" _Again_? Did you even know what we were doing in the first place?"

"Well, no. But-"

"So why are you asking what we're doing 'again'?" she asked with a teasing smile on her lips.

Tyler couldn't help but to smirk back at her and respond with "ever heard of just going with the flow?"

The smokey eyed brunette scoffed. "In Mystic Fall, going with the flow gets you killed."

"Why does it sound like we're in a movie about Compton?"

Bonnie gave Tyler side-eye and then picked up her pen and flipped through her notebook to a clean page. "Whatever Tyler. We have to write a summary about what happened in the book and discuss whether or not we think Madeline's seemingly undead corpse was a figment of the narrators imagination, and why. Easy enough if you read the book," Bonnie turned her head to stare at him disapprovingly, "but I have a feeling you did not."

 _Who'd have known that Expression makes people give a damn about school,_ The hybrid thought.

"And you did?"

"Yes Tyler, I did read the book. Its a short story with barely 30 pages, it wasn't a hard read."

"You're right, it wasn't a hard read. It was a boring one. I have better things to do with time."

Her sarcastic laugh filled the air as she announced, "you would find being Klaus' bitch boy as something better than reading," and then, "or are the 'better things to do' fucking Caroline in various positions?"

The space between them filled with tension as Tyler stared at Bonnie with a look of distaste on his face. Before Bonnie could open her mouth to humiliate him some more or worse, apologize, Tyler turned in his seat to face the board.

"Whatever Bonnie," he mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N: There's honestly no excuse for how late this is. I just wasn't feel so confident in my writing style + i'm a senior now = me just holding off on posting for a bit. The next chapter should be up soon though and I have more works on the way**


End file.
